Heaven On Earth Down Here
by RossAndRachelForever10
Summary: Starts at the end of season 5. Rory never steals the yacht and drops out of Yale and Lorelai and Luke will never break up.
1. Chapter 1

Lorelai Gilmore stood outside her parent's front door trying to make herself ring the doorbell. _Just ring the bell, _she said to herself. _Maybe she'll look at the pictures and not read the article._The last few weeks had been crazy for her what with the whole interview and hating her mother for breaking up her and Luke, and then not being able to decide to let the article be in the magazine or not and then the pregnancy scare. She was very grateful that she wasn't pregnant right now because she wasn't sure how well she'd handle that news right now. She honestly felt bad about the things she had said about her mother in that interview and she desperately wished she could take them back. She sighed and finally rang the doorbell. "Hi, Mom," she said when Emily opened the door.

"Lorelai, come in, come in," said Emily holding the door open. "I want you to meet my special guest."

Lorelai walked in and Emily closed the door. "I'm curious to meet her," she said at the same time a man walked in to the room. "Oh, boy. She sure looked different in her picture.

"This is Mikhail," said Emily introducing him. "Mikhail, my daughter, Lorelai."

"Hi," said Lorelai, waving at him.

"Hello," answered Mikhail.

Lorelai leaned closer to her mother and whispered, "What happened to Paola?"

"Oh, that annoying little stick?" she said. "She drove me crazy."

Lorelai was surprised to hear her mother say that because she had thought her mother had liked the dancer she had paid for. "Hm. You loved her," was all she said.

Emily started in on one of her rants which she always did when she didn't like something…or someone. "There was something wrong with her. So flighty, so skinny. She made no noise when she walked so you couldn't hear her coming. I felt like I was being stalked by an elf."

While she was going on about what was wrong with Paola the maid came in and took Lorelai's coat. "Thank you," she told the maid.

Emily went on. "She had the mentality of a preschooler. If she was sitting when she laughed, she would clap her feet together. Smoked like a fiend too."

"Uh-huh," said Lorelai like she understood what her mother was saying.

"And she kept playing with that obnoxious magic eight ball of yours. She'd ask it the same question over and over until she got the answer she wanted. I told her that's not how it works. You're supposed to accept the first answer it gives and that's that, but no. She kept going. I wanted to stick the little twig in the garbage disposal. So I exchanged her for Mikhail," said Emily finished with her rant.

"Really?" asked Lorelai surprised. "You can do that, just trade her in for another human being?"

"I paid for her, Lorelai, and she wasn't what I wanted," explained Emily.

"All right," said Lorelai dropping the subject.

"Isn't he stunning?" asked Emily, changing the subject.

"He's easy on the eyes yes," she said, not sure if she should admit how stunning Mikhail was since she was dating Luke.

"You should see him stretch," said Emily. "Do you want Luminista to take your bag?"

"No, I'm going to keep it with me," said Lorelai. "There's something I want to show you."

"Oh, good," said her mother. "Shall we go in the living room? He's learning English, so keep your words short. Living room!"

"Yes, please," said Mikhail pointing towards the living room.

"What a value," said Emily as she and Lorelai followed him.

At the Stamford Eagle Gazette, Rory was listening in on the staff meeting that was just finishing up. She knew she should speak up and voice her opinion but she didn't know if she should after all she was an intern. After the meeting Mitchum told her how he would soon be leaving to let the paper do their own thing without him. Then he told her how he felt like she didn't have what it takes to be a journalist. Rory felt devastated when she walked to her car. She was supposed to meet Logan at his sister's engagement party but after hearing what his father had just said she didn't want to be around him. She got in her car and decided to just go to Friday night dinner and not see Logan. She wasn't sure about her feelings for him now but she did know she wanted to take some time away from Logan and be herself again.

Back at the Gilmore mansion, Mikhail was telling Emily and Lorelai about his hometown back in Russia. Lorelai finally let them look at her cover story and when she saw Emily's reaction she quickly went and locked herself into her father's study. She wouldn't come out until Emily had forgiven her for what she had said in her interview and then she had to apologize to Mikhail and explain all the horrid things she had said in the article and why she had said it. Rory walked in then and greeted her mother and grandmother. When she sat down next to her mother, Lorelai noticed that something was wrong with Rory and got concerned. "Rory, is everything okay?" she asked her daughter.

"Yes, Mom, everything is fine," she lied.

Emily knew Rory was lying and said, "Rory, please tell us what's wrong."

"No, everything is not fine," she admitted. "Mitchum told me tonight that I don't have what it takes to be a journalist and I'm just feeling really confused."

"About being a journalist?" asked Lorelai. "Rory honey, don't believe what he says. What does he know?"

"No, not about that. I know I have what it takes to be a journalist," said Rory, feeling confident in her career choice. "But I'm more confused about my feelings for Logan. If I tell him what his father told me, he'd most likely defend his father. I don't want that."

"Rory, sweetie, you should just take a few days and think about this," said Lorelai. "If you feel like you need to break up with Logan, then break up with him. If you don't want to break up with him, that's fine too."

Emily couldn't help speak up. "Rory, dear, you shouldn't break up with Logan just because his father thinks you won't make it as a journalist. You two are perfect for each other."

"Grandma, I think Mom's right," said Rory. "I'm going to call Logan tonight and tell him that I just need a few days to figure things out."

"You going to make a pro/con list?" asked Lorelai laughing.

"Am I your daughter?" she asked.

"That's a silly question to ask," said Lorelai. "Of course you're my daughter. I gave birth to you."

"Then of course I'm going to make a pro/con list," laughed Rory. "I think Marty was right about Logan."

"Naked guy?" asked Lorelai confused. "What does he have to do about you and Logan."

"Marty is the reason I decided to go out with Logan in the first place," began Rory. "I didn't want to ruin my friendship with Marty by admitting I had feelings for him too, so I said that I liked Logan. I wish I hadn't said that to Marty now."

"Oh, hon, don't be so hard on yourself," Lorelai said trying to reassure her daughter. "Take a few days and think about what you want to do between you and Logan and if breaking up is the right thing to do, then do that."

"Thanks, Mom," said Rory. "Oh, how's Luke? Did you tell him about…?"

"He's good, he had a meeting with Taylor about something. And yes, I think it's weird too," said Lorelai. "And no I didn't tell Luke about the other day."

Emily noticed the exchange between the two girls and asked, "What does Luke not know, Lorelai?"

"Oh, um, uh, I had a pregnancy scare yesterday because I ate an apple and liked it," she said.

"Really Lorelai, can't you be more responsible?" asked Emily.

"Mom," she said. "Luke and I are responsible when it comes to that we just weren't so careful the other night."

"Well, apparently you're not, if you're thinking you might be pregnant."

Lorelai just sat there knowing that if she said anymore about her life her mother would just criticize everything. The maid finally announced that dinner was ready and the four of them went into the dining room and sat down. Lorelai barely listened to Rory's and Emily's conversation. She wished she hadn't brought up the pregnancy scare because everything had been going well until she mentioned it. She decided that as soon as she got home she was going to tell Luke what had happened the other day because he really did need to know. After dessert Lorelai and Rory drove back to Stars Hollow and went to the diner for coffee. Lorelai went over to the counter where Luke was counting money and sat down. "Hey, uh Luke, there's kinda something I need to tell you."

"Is everything okay?" he asked a bit worriedly. He noticed she had been avoiding him the past couple days and was worried about her.

"Yeah, everything's great now," she reassured him. "But do you remember what we did the other night when we got home?"

"Yeah, I remember," he told her.

"Okay, well, when Sookie went into the hospital yesterday, I saw an apple in the vending machine so I got one. Now you know I don't normally eat fruit willingly," she said. "But that apple looked really good. What you don't know is that the last time I craved apples was when I was pregnant with Rory."

Luke was a bit confused and wasn't sure what she was telling him. "You really should eat more fruit. It's healthy for you," he told her. "You should eat more vegetables too."

"Luke, that's beside the point," she said. "The point is, I thought I was pregnant. It turns out I'm not, but still we should probably discuss this. I mean, I know you've said that you'd talk about having kids with the right woman. But do you want kids someday?"

Luke was speechless, but he was glad to know why Lorelai had been avoiding him. "Lorelai, I do want to have kids with you," he told her finally.

"Really?" she asked him, very happy that he wanted to have kids too. "How many do you want? Wait, is that the wrong question to ask? We're not even married yet and we're talking about having kids."

"Lorelai, we don't have to talk about this now," he said. Luke had a plan on asking Lorelai to marry him. He had just gotten a ring that he knew she would love from Kirk earlier that day, but he had to make Kirk promise not to say anything to everyone about him proposing yet. "We can talk more about this tomorrow night over dinner. Are you available tomorrow night?"

"For you I'm always available," she said grinning. "Now, can I have some coffee? I better drink as much of it as possible because I know you'll be switching me to decaf whenever I do get pregnant."

"You do know this stuff will kill you, right?" he asked pouring her some coffee anyway.

"But you make the best coffee ever," she protested. "Your coffee is way better than mine."

"Here's your coffee," he said.

"Thank you!" she said. "I can't wait until our date tomorrow night. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," he said returning to counting the money.

Lorelai gasped. "That is so not fair! You know I hate surprises."

"Too bad, I'm not telling you where we're going," said Luke.

"Fine, be that way. Maybe Rory will feel sorry for me," she said giving him that famous pout of hers. She walked back to the table and sat down. "Luke won't tell me where he's taking me tomorrow night. He said it's a surprise."

"Well," began Rory. "Maybe he has something planned that he wants to keep a surprise and can't risk telling you what he has planned."

"Hey, I know!" said Lorelai. "How about you ask him where he's taking me and then come back and tell me and I'll just act surprised tomorrow night."

"No way," said Rory. "First of all, that would be wrong because Luke would know that I will tell you and second of all you're a terrible actor."

"Why are you being so mean to Mommy?" teased Lorelai. "I gave birth to you! You should be nicer to me especially for the week I just had."

"Don't blame me for your pregnancy scare," Rory shot back. "Blame Luke."

"Oh, now that's just wrong," protested Lorelai.

"I'm sorry," apologized Rory. "Friends again?"

"Yes," said Lorelai.

After having coffee and pie the girls went home and went to bed since they had to give Sookie her baby shower for Martha the next afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I think this chapter is a bit longer than the last one, I don't know. But I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Gilmore Girls. If I did, things would have been different in season 6 which means season 7 would have been a whole lot different.**

The next morning Lorelai walked into the kitchen and found Rory sitting at the kitchen table staring at her cell phone. "You know, if you want to stare at something, try the TV," teased Lorelai. "The TV at least turns on and you can watch whatever TV show you want to."

"Ha ha, very funny Mom," said Rory. "I'm trying to make myself call Logan and tell him I need some space and time to think about things. But I can't do it. Maybe I should just tell him when I see him at school."

"Oh, kid, it'll be hard whether you call him and tell him or if you decide to tell him in person," said Lorelai sympathetically. "Maybe it'll be easier to tell him in person how you're feeling."

"Yeah, maybe." Rory sighed. She didn't even know how to tell him that she needed time and space to think about things. Maybe her mom was right and she should tell Logan in person. "Mom, you're right. I should tell him only person but only because I have no clue what I'm going to say and the drive back to Yale will help me think."

"I'm glad to see you think I'm right about something for once," said Lorelai. "If only you'd agree that I'm right about ending Friday night dinner. But you insist that it's a good way to get to know Grandma and Grandpa."

"Mom, it is a good way to get to know them," said Rory. "I have a way better relationship with them than I did when I was younger and the only time we'd see them was on the holidays. I need to go and get back to school. I have one more exam and I need to finish packing."

"What about breakfast?" she asked. "You need to eat something before you go."

"Oh, I had Luke bring over some food for me because I don't have time to go eat at Luke's," said Rory. "I'll call you when I'm done and coming home."

"Okay, drive safely, and good luck talking to Logan."

"Thanks Mom," she said before heading to her car. When she finally got to Yale she headed towards her dorm and when she got there, Logan was waiting for her. "Logan, hi, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if everything is okay," he told her. "I got worried when you didn't show up at Honor's engagement party last night."

"Logan, I had dinner with my grandparents," said Rory, a bit coldly, to him. "It's something I have to attend because they're paying my tuition to Yale, and because they paid my tuition so I could go to Chilton."

"Come on, Ace, don't act like this," said Logan. He was confused why she wasn't being nice to him and tried to remember if he did something wrong. "Did I do something to make you mad at me?"

"No, you didn't do anything wrong, Logan," she told him. "Listen, I'm not so sure about being with you anymore so I need some time and space to think about things. Now I need to get to class because I have one more exam and then I'm going home for the summer. Goodbye Logan." And with that Rory walked into her dorm and closed the door on him. She actually felt relieved telling Logan she needed some space even though she hadn't exactly said what she had wanted to say to him. She grabbed what things she needed and headed to her last exam.

At the inn Lorelai was finishing up a phone call with a guest. "We are booked, booked, booked. I now love bike riders so much, that from now on when driving I will no longer consider how many points I'd get if I took them out," she told Michel. Then she saw a package on the desk. "What's this?"

"This is for you, apparently," Michel told her giving her the package.

"A present? I love presents! I wonder who it could be from?" she asked grabbing the card and reading it aloud. "Lorelai, a little something to make the trip over to the Durham Group a bit more fun, Mike Armstrong. Thank you, Mike Armstrong!"

"That is the man who wants to buy the inn, no?" asked Michel.

Lorelai started looking through the gift basket she had just gotten. Until last night she wasn't sure about her decision to go to the Durham Group, but after talking to Luke the night before she decided she wasn't going to take the offer. She loved her inn and she loved the sometimes crazy, sometimes annoying town. Sure she wanted to travel but now that she was dating Luke she didn't want to be without him because it killed her to not be around him. "Oh my God! Look at all this stuff!" she exclaimed. "Travel soap, travel candles, a travel blanket, cashmere travel pillow, cashmere socks. Oh my God. This is La Mer youth serum. Apparently you put this on before you get on a plane, and by the time you get off you're Dakota Fanning. Michel, take something! What do you want?"

"The memory of those bikers poking each other in the buttocks 'Eternal Sunshine'd out of my mind," he said. He didn't like the idea of Lorelai possibly sell the inn, their inn.

"Come on, Michel, take something" she said again. "You love products."

"You're going to do it aren't you?" he asked, a bit afraid to know the answer.

"Do what?" she asked him picking up a candle and smelling it.

"You're going to sell the inn to Mike Armstrong," he answered.

"Ooh, Euros, cool," she said when she spotted the money in the gift basket.

"You're going to sell the inn to Mike Armstrong and then you're going to go off and have a wonderful life and I'm going to be unemployed," he said. "A very attractive asset on the dating scene. You know, we have our own little section on ."

"Michel, stop it, I'm not going to take the deal," she reassured him.

"You're not?" he asked happily.

"This is my inn. I love it here. It's just fun being wooed, you know? Having someone want you enough to send you Prescriptives misting lotion."

"Fine, if you say so," said Michel.

Lorelai quickly changed the subject to something else. "Oh, hey, did the handyman get here yet? That loose banister's making me nervous."

"He has not come. Should I call him again?" asked Michel.

"No. Forget it. I'll call Luke. He'll come fix it and all it'll cost me is my honor."

"Hm. What a lovely arrangement you two have," he replied taking a bottle from the basket and leaving the room.

A while later Luke comes into the inn with his toolbox after getting a call from Lorelai saying that there were some things that needed fixing. "I've only got ten minutes. What do you need?" he asked her.

"Oh! The banister's loose upstairs," she began.

"Okay," he said.

"The window in room three is stuck," she said continuing the list of things needed fixing. "The barn door's off it's tracks again and ooh, hey, did you bring your jackhammer?"

"Did you hear the part about I've only got ten minutes?" he asked her.

"Window in room three is stuck," she said.

"Let's go," he said. He followed her over to the front desk so she could give him the key to room three.

"But if you fix it really quickly," she told him. "The banister is right on your way back down so really you might as well take a look at that too."

Luke noticed the gift basket sitting on the desk. "What's all this stuff?"

"That, is my big, fancy present," she said.

"From who?" he asked her.

"From Mike Armstrong."

"Who the hell is Mike Armstrong?" he asked.

"He's my other lover. He owns a diner in Woodbury. I didn't want you to find out this way but…" she joked.

Luke picked up the card and saw the company name. "The Durham Group," he read.

"Yeah, they're that hotel chain who wants to buy the inn," she explained.

"What are they sending you gifts for?"

"Well, either they're disproportionately worried about my cuticles," she began. "Or they can't live without me and they're begging me to accept their offer."

"To buy the inn," said Luke, getting worried that she'd be leaving.

"Yeah, they've been after me ever since that meeting."

"What meeting?" he asked her confused because he didn't remember her mentioning a meeting.

"The meeting with Mike Armstrong," she told him.

"I didn't know you had a meeting with Mike Armstrong."

"Yes you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes you did," she said again. "You told me to have a meeting with Mike Armstrong."

Luke then remembered how he had told her she should meet with him to see what he wanted. "I know but you never said anything so I figured it went away."

"Oh, well I had a meeting with Mike Armstrong."

The discussion went on and finally Luke asked the question he was afraid to ask because he was afraid of her answer. "Are you going to take the job?"

"I might as well be honest," she began. "I had thought about it but after the week I've had I've decided not to take the offer. I hate it when I'm away from you for a long time and I'd go crazy if I couldn't see you everyday or have your amazing coffee. This is my inn, and I can't sell it. And I love this town. So no, I'm not taking the job."

"Well good, I'm glad," he told her. "I was getting scared there for a minute thinking you'd be taking the job. I uh, better go fix that window, and the banister too. I'll pick you up at seven. Is that okay?"

"That would be perfect," she said.

That night when she got home, Lorelai got ready for the surprise date Luke was taking her on. Luke got there right on time and for once she was actually ready. "Hi," she said when she opened the door. "So where are you taking me?"

Luke was able to see right through her. "No way, I am not telling you where we're going because it's a surprise. By the way, you look nice."

"I like how you changed the subject there. And you look nice too," she told him.

Luke led Lorelai to his truck and opened the door for her. During the ride, she kept asking him questions about the date but he wouldn't answer any of them. She was really surprised when he pulled into the parking lot at Sniffy's where they had their first date. They had been back several times since the first time but it had been a few months. "Wow, this is a surprise," said Lorelai. "We haven't been here in months."

"I know, that's why I thought we'd come here tonight," he told her. "Come on, I'm sure you're probably hungry."

Maisy and Buddy were very happy to see Luke and Lorelai. They ate dinner and when Lorelai started to eat dessert, Luke spoke up. "Uh, Lorelai," he began. "There's something I'd like to ask you."

"What is it?" she asked him.

Luke got up and went over to her side of the table and got down on knee while pulling out a small jewelry box out of his pocket and opening it so she could see what was in it. "Lorelai, will you marry me?" he asked her.

Lorelai was more than surprised, she was speechless. For the first time in her life she didn't know what to say. "Yes!" she finally answered. "Yes, Luke, I will definitely marry you."

Luke took the ring out and put it on her finger. The ring was a three stone white gold diamond ring. Luke had gone to the mall earlier in the week and he knew he couldn't really afford the expensive rings at jewelry stores but the mall had a JC Penney so he went there and when he saw that ring he knew it was for Lorelai. The best thing was, was that the ring was on sell. Lorelai admired her new engagement. "It's beautiful," she said. She couldn't believe she was getting married and that this time it was for real because there would be no running away like she had with Max.

"Are you ready to get back now?" he asked her, glad that she had yes. "There's another surprise I have to show you." The deal on the Twickham house had gone through and he couldn't wait to show Lorelai the house he had bought for them.

"Ooh, what is it?" she asked him.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

"No, I guess not," she said with a sigh.

The ride back to Stars Hollow was a quite. Lorelai couldn't stop staring at her ring. When they got back Luke stopped in front of the Twickham house. Lorelai was a bit confused. "Uh, Luke, the diner is that way," she said. "Plus I thought that the museum shut down."

"Yeah, it did," he said. "The reason we're here is because I want to show you around."

"Luke, I've seen the inside of the house before," she told him.

"Right, but, I bought the house," he said. He knew she'd be upset because he hadn't told her about wanting to buy the house for them.

"You bought the house she?" she asked. "You bought us house? Oh my God, I can't believe you bought us a house! Why didn't you tell me? Is this why you've been getting along with Taylor?"

"Yeah, I've loved this house since I was a kid and they don't make houses like this anymore. I practically had to beg Taylor to let me buy it. I almost lost it to Kirk, but the town elders decided I should have the house, so now it's ours," he explained to her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about buying the house, but I thought it'd make you suspicious."

"Luke, it's okay that you didn't tell me," she said. "Wait a minute; did you say that Kirk tried to buy this house too? And we have town elders? How did I not know this?"

"I didn't even know we had town elders. And I'm just as surprised as you are that Kirk tried to buy this house," said Luke. "Did you know he has a quarter of a million dollars?"

"I'm not surprised," she said. "The guy has about a million different jobs and lives with his mother. Luke, about my house? Can we give it to Rory? I love that house but I think that if we have more kids, we'll need more room. I want to keep that house in the family. Maybe we could do some work on it?"

"I think that's a good idea. Rory's not a kid anymore and doesn't need to live with us. We can fix up this house for us and your house for Rory," he said to her. "You wanna go celebrate?"

"If you mean what I think you mean, then yes, I definitely want to go celebrate," she said grinning at him. "I'm really happy right now."

"Me, too," he said, taking her back to the truck so they could go back to his apartment. Both of them were really happy that they were engaged and about to get married.


	3. Chapter 3

Lorelai woke up the next morning and went down to her kitchen for some coffee. She had gotten in late the night before and didn't get to tell Rory about Luke proposing and buying the Twickham house. "Hey, kid," she said when Rory came out of her room. "I've got some exciting news to tell you."

"What's the exciting news?" asked Rory pouring herself some coffee and sitting down.

"Well, last night Luke took me to Sniffy's, that place he took me on our first date. After dessert, Luke proposed."

"You're kidding!" exclaimed Rory.

"Does this look like I'm kidding?" she asked her daughter, holding out her hand so Rory could see the ring.

"Oh, Mom, this is amazing! Luke is such a good guy for you."

"Thank you, but that's not all. Luke bought the Twickham house."

"Wow, he proposed and bought a house," said Rory surprised. "But Mom, what about this house?"

"Well, that's what I want to talk to you about," said Lorelai taking a sip of coffee. "After Luke told me he bought the Twickham house, I asked him if we could keep this one but let you live in it. I love this house just as much as you do and would hate to see someone else living in it. Luke said he could get some guys to remodel this house. We're thinking about making my bedroom bigger and adding a bigger bathroom and just basically remodel everything. We have to do the same with the Twickham house too."

"Really? You want to give our house to me?" asked Rory. She couldn't believe the house was staying in the family and that she'd be able to live in it.

"Yeah, think of it as a really early graduation present," said Lorelai.

"Wow, that's amazing! Thanks Mom! Have you told anyone else yet about the engagement?"

"No, which reminds me I need to call Mom and tell her Luke will be coming to dinner this Friday," said Lorelai wishing she could put off telling her parents that she was engaged.

"Well, go call her right now missy," said Rory. "I'm really happy for you and Luke, Mom."

"Thanks, kid, I'm happy too," said Lorelai getting up and going to the living room to get the phone. She quickly dialed her parents number. "Hi, Mom," she said when her mother answered the phone.

"Lorelai, well this is quite a surprise," said Emily. "Are you calling to tell me you can't come to dinner this Friday? We made a deal you know."

"Yes, Mother, I know. I'm still coming to dinner. I was calling to tell you that Luke will be coming to dinner on Friday." Lorelai sighed, relieved that that part of the phone call was over.

"Oh, well then, thank you for letting me know ahead of time instead of just showing up without letting us know. Was there anything else you needed?"

"No, Mom, that was it," said Lorelai.

"Good, we'll see you, Rory, and Luke on Friday then," said Emily. "Goodbye Lorelai."

"Bye," said Lorelai hanging up. "Well that went easier than I expected it to," she said to Rory. "Whatcha workin' on?"

Rory had started her pro/con list to determine whether or not she should break up with Logan. So far the list was saying she should break up with him. "Oh, just the pro/con list. I guess I'll be breaking up with Logan after all. I've even thought about it all weekend."

"Rory, I think you're making the right decision," Lorelai told her daughter. "I don't think his family approved of you. Of course they didn't try to get to know you but that's their loss."

"Yeah, you're right," said Rory. "I'm going to call Logan right now and tell him I can't date him anymore." She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Logan's number. "Hi, Logan," she said when he answered.

"Hey, Ace," he said. "So have you had enough time to think?"

"Logan, I can't date you anymore. I'm sorry I have to tell you over the phone like this, but that's the way it has to be," she told him. "And please don't call me that anymore."

"I can't call you 'Ace' anymore?" he asked her, hurt and confused. "But it's your nickname."

"No, Logan, it's not, I hate it, I just didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"Then I guess I'll see you around. Goodbye Rory," he told her.

"Goodbye, Logan." She closed her phone and sighed.

"Are you going to be okay, sweets?" asked Lorelai.

"Yeah, Mom, I'm gonna be okay. Can we go to Luke's for breakfast?"

"Of course," said Lorelai.

The two walked into town headed toward the diner. When they got there it was a bit empty except for Kirk, Miss Patty, Babette and a few other people. Lorelai walked to the counter to order their food. "Hey, uh, Luke?" she asked after he took their order.

"Yeah?"

"This whole thing between you and me? Can we wait to tell the town after we've told my parents? I told Rory this morning and she's thrilled and I told my mother that you're coming to dinner on Friday."

"Yeah, I don't want anyone knowing right now," he told her.

"Man, this is going to be a tough secret to keep from Sookie," said Lorelai. "She's going to be mad I didn't tell her first."

"I'm sure she'll understand that we had to tell your parents first," said Luke grabbing two empty coffee cups and pouring coffee into them before giving both to Lorelai. "We need to set a date soon so we can get everything planned."

"Yeah, ooh, can we get married at the inn?" she asked. "It's okay if you don't want to, but I'll look at some open weekends and run them by you."

"Sounds good," he told her. "Your food will be out soon."

Lorelai walked back to the table and handed one coffee to Rory. "Luke said we'll get to pick a date this week. I'm thinking a summer wedding. How does that sound?"

"I think it sounds good," said Rory. "Where at?"

"I'm thinking the inn, but you know my mother, she'll want to invite everyone in the family and of course the whole town will want to come," said Lorelai. "Maybe we should do it at the church and have the reception in the square."

"That would probably be best, but maybe you could have like the rehearsal dinner at the inn and let family members from out of town stay at the inn," said Rory.

"I think that would work," said Lorelai at the same time Luke brought them their food.

"What will work?" he asked.

"Having the wedding at the church and the reception in the square. Knowing my mother, she'll invite everyone in the family and Rory suggested having the rehearsal dinner at the inn and letting family members stay there," Lorelai told him. "What do you think? I'll just have to find a date first."

"I like that idea. When are you thinking about getting married?" he asked keeping his voice low so Patty and Babette wouldn't hear him.

"Hmm, maybe sometime at the beginning of August? I'll have to check dates that are available at the inn but I'll let you know tonight," she said.

"Okay, I gotta get back to work but we'll talk more about this tonight," said Luke before he headed back to the kitchen.

When Lorelai got to work a while later the first thing she did was check for available weekends when there wouldn't be a lot of people staying at the inn. She decided August would be a good month but needed it to be before Rory went back to school. The only weekend available was the weekend of August 19th which she decide would be perfect and she knew her mother would approve because it was a Saturday. Michel came over and asked, "What are you doing? You've been looking at that calendar for thirty minutes."

"Uh," she said, trying to think of an excuse. "Well, Michel, I'm trying to find the perfect day to get married. Luke proposed last night. You can't tell anyone, not even Sookie. Only you and Rory know and my parents will know Friday night and then the whole town will know Saturday."

"Sookie doesn't know yet? That's a first. But I promise I won't tell anyone," said Michel.

"Thank you Michel. Did you need to look at something? I already picked a day for the wedding," she said.

The week passed by quickly and it was now Friday. Lorelai was finishing getting ready for dinner thankful that after tonight she'd be able to tell Sookie and everyone else she and Luke were finally getting married. She'd been avoiding Sookie and almost everyone else in town except for Luke, Rory and of course everyone at the inn. Lorelai walked downstairs after putting on a pair of black high heels where Luke and Rory were waiting for her. "Okay, I'm ready, let's go," she said grabbing her purse and Jeep keys. "Here, you drive," she said to Luke handing him the keys.

Thirty minutes later they arrived at Lorelai's parents house. "Well, I guess it's time we tell my parents we're engaged," said Lorelai ringing the doorbell. The maid answered the door and took their things then led them to the living room where Richard and Emily were sitting. "Hi Mom, hi Dad," said Lorelai.

"Hey Grandma, Grandpa," said Rory.

"Lorelai, Rory, it's good to see you!" said Richard. "Luke, how are you? How's that diner of yours doing?"

"I'm doing good sir, uh, Mr. Gilmore," said Luke, not sure what to call him or even Lorelai's mother. "The diner is doing well."

"Please, Luke, call me Richard," he told Luke. "Now, what would everyone like to drink?" Richard got up and walked over to the drink cart.

"I'll uh, just have a beer," replied Luke. He still felt uncomfortable being in the house but he decided it was because of Emily because she scared him a lot. Richard was easier to get along with.

"I'll have a martini, Dad," said Lorelai. She was just ready to tell her parents she was engaged just so she could at least enjoy the night a little.

"I'll have a martini also, Richard," said Emily before she turned to Luke. "Luke, are you still driving that truck of yours?"

"Uh," said Luke, feeling a bit confused and not having a clue what to say. "Yeah, I am."

"That's nice," she said.

"I'll just have a coke Grandpa," said Rory.

Lorelai decided to go ahead and tell her parents about the engagement. "Mom, Dad," she began. "Luke and I have some good news to tell you."

"Oh my God, you're pregnant aren't you?" asked Emily, horrified that her daughter could do such a thing again.

"What? No of course I'm not pregnant, Mom," said Lorelai, shocked and hurt that her mother would think that. "Luke proposed Monday night and I said yes. We're getting married." She showed her parents her engagement ring.

"Oh," was all Emily said.

Richard was very excited and it showed. "Well, that certainly is good news!" he exclaimed. "I'll go get the champagne so we can celebrate." Richard got up and went to the kitchen for the champagne.

"Luke, just how do you plan on supporting Lorelai and Rory? I'm sure you don't make a lot of money at that rustic diner of yours," said Emily.

"Well, Mrs. Gilmore," began Luke, not quite sure what to call her since she didn't like him. "I have enough money to support them both. I live above the diner in what used to be my dad's office when the building was his hardware store and I own the building next door but rent it to Taylor Doose. I recently bought a house for me and Lorelai. Of course it needs some remodeling and we plan on remodeling her house for Rory to live in when she graduates."

"Lorelai are you okay with Rory living in your house?" asked Emily, shocked that they'd let Rory live alone.

"Of course I am, Mom. Luke and I both agreed that it's a good idea for Rory to have our house. After all, I was the one who bought that house with my own money and I don't want to see anyone else living in it," said Lorelai. "Rory likes the idea and she plans on moving in when she graduates."

"Rory, are you okay with living by yourself in that house?" asked Emily.

"Yes, Grandma, I am. I'm not a little kid anymore, besides when Mom and Luke, move I won't be living in that house full time," said Rory.

Richard came back in to the room with the champagne. "What'd I miss?" he asked.

Emily spoke up. "Luke bought him and Lorelai a house and they have decided to let Rory keep her and Lorelai's house."

"Really? That sounds wonderful!" said Richard. "Lorelai, it's nice that you're going to give Rory your house. What do you have planned?"

"Thank you, Dad," said Lorelai, happy that her father at least thought it was nice she was keeping her house for Rory. "We plan on doing some remodeling to my house and the house Luke bought needs some work too."

"Have the two of you set a date yet?" asked Emily.

"Oh, yeah we have," said Luke. "We picked August 19th as the date."

"Yeah, we thought it would be a good day," said Lorelai. "We'll be getting married at the church in town and have the reception in the town square. And we're having the rehearsal dinner at the inn and family from out of town can stay at the inn."

"Do you know who you'll be inviting to the wedding?" Emily asked. "Surely you won't invite the whole town."

"Of course we'll be inviting the whole town," said Lorelai. "Luke and I live there and the town has been expecting this wedding since we met. Now, we don't expect them all to come but we will be inviting them along with our family members. And, Mom, I thought I'd let you invite the family members that you think should come. I think we'll be looking at invitations sometime next week."

"You're going to let me invite some family members?" asked Emily, touched that her daughter wanted her to do that.

"Well, yeah. I don't know what family members should come and you know more of them then I do," Lorelai told her. "And if you want to be involved with the wedding planning, then I won't stop you."

"Thank you, Lorelai, that's nice of you to want to include me in this," said Emily.

"Well, you are my mother, and I would like your opinion on some things," Lorelai told her.

"I'd be honored to help you with anything you need," Emily told her daughter.

The maid finally announced that dinner was ready and they all went and sat down at the table. The dinner went pretty well, but Emily still didn't like the fact that Lorelai had chosen to marry Luke. But she decided that if Luke was the one Lorelai wanted to marry she would at least make an effort to be nicer to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for such a long wait. I went to the beach a few weeks ago and when I got back started on this chapter but then my computer messed up and I just now got it back. Luckily I didn't lose anything so that made me happy. Anyway on with the story. Kind of short. And I have an idea for a new story if you want to hear bout it.**

Saturday morning both Lorelai and Rory slept in late. After they took showers and got dressed they got breakfast to go from Luke's and headed over to Sookie's house. Lorelai had avoided her best friend all week after she and Luke got engaged. She knew she should have told Sookie about the engagement, but she was afraid Sookie would have told the whole town and Lorelai hadn't wanted the town to know until she and Luke had had the chance to tell her parents. She knew her mother hadn't taken the news well because she saw the look on Emily's face when she told her parents about her engagement. She knew very well that her mother wanted her and Christopher to get married and finally be a family after all these years but that would never happen. Sure she loved him, but that love was because he had given her Rory and her daughter was the best thing that ever happened in her life, besides dating Luke and finally getting married to him. When the girls got to Sookie's house, they walked right on in and saw Sookie rocking Martha back to sleep. "Hey, Sook. How are you doing?" asked Lorelai setting the bags of food on the coffee table.

"I'm doing fine," Sookie told her a bit coldly. She had noticed how Lorelai had been avoiding her all week and couldn't figure out why and was a bit upset. She walked to the nursery and put Martha in her crib and walked back into the living room and started picking up the toys Davy had left in there.

"Sook, what's wrong?" asked Lorelai. "I brought you some breakfast from the diner. Luke says hi, by the way."

"I'm upset at you," replied Sookie.

"What for?"

"You've been avoiding me all week!" exclaimed Sookie. "I have no idea why either."

"I'm sorry, but I only did it because Luke and I have some exciting news and I didn't want the whole town knowing before I told my parents," explained Lorelai, feeling guilty.

Sookie looked at her friend and could see on Lorelai's face that she felt bad about avoiding her all week. And then she got really excited when what Lorelai had just said registered with her. "Oh my God! You're pregnant aren't you?" asked Sookie rushing over to sit in the chair next to Lorelai. "This is so amazing! I bet your kids are going to be gorgeous!"

"Sook, I'm not pregnant," said Lorelai.

"You're not?" she asked disappointed. "Then what's the exciting news about you and Luke?"

Lorelai held out her left hand to let Sookie see the engagement ring Luke had given her. "Luke and I are engaged."

Sookie squealed with delight when she saw the ring. "Oh, it's beautiful! When's the big day?"

"August nineteenth," replied Lorelai with a huge smile on her face. "And I'd like you to be my matron of honor."

"Really? Oh thank you Lorelai that means so much to me!" exclaimed Sookie. "I surely thought you would have made Rory your maid of honor, seeing as how you two are so close."

"Mom here couldn't decide between me or you so she decided I could be the maid of honor and you could be the matron of honor," answered Rory.

"That's a good idea," said Sookie. "By the way, Lorelai, who's going to cater the wedding."

"You are of course," replied Lorelai. "I want you to cater the wedding. Besides it'll be one less thing Luke and I will have to pay for."

"Oh, this will be so exciting! I need to start planning on what to serve at your wedding," said Sookie already planning many different dishes she could serve at her best friend's wedding. "Where are the two of you getting married at?"

"We've decided to get married at the church with the reception in the town square," said Lorelai. "Oh and the night before after the rehearsal we want to have the dinner at the inn and any family members from out of town will be staying at the inn."

"That's a good idea," said Sookie. Then she added, "How did your parents take the news? I'm sure Emily was thrilled."

"Oh, she was," said Lorelai sarcastically. "Actually, my father was very happy for us. He likes Luke a lot. I could tell Emily was furious. She still has this fantasy that I'm going to end up with Christopher and that we'll be the perfect family. Of course, that will never happen. Christopher always ruins everything when he's around and I can't have that. I haven't even talked to him since the disastrous vow renewal."

"I haven't talked to Dad either, Mom," admitted Rory. "I hope Grandma just tries to get to know Luke and not do anything to break the two of you up again."

"Sweetie, you should talk to your father. He's your dad after all," said Lorelai.

"Wow, I can't believe your mother doesn't like Luke," said Sookie, surprised. "It's so hard to not like Luke."

"Yeah, well, Emily thinks Luke is not suitable for me," said Lorelai. "The funny thing is, before I started dating Luke, she would always ask me if I had feelings for him and she was finally satisfied when I admitted that I did. Actually I said that I might have feelings for him. This was when Rory's chick got loose in the house and I had to ask Luke to come find Stella for me."

"I remember that. I even asked if you had feelings for him," Sookie said. "Okay back to the wedding plans. Have you started looking at dresses?"

"Yes, I have. Rory and I looked up all the bridal stores in Hartford and the only store I can afford is David's Bridal. I found a dress that I love and Rory also found a bridesmaid dress she likes. I've made an appointment for Monday at three and I'll need you to come too."

"Are you going to ask Emily to come?" Sookie asked her. She knew that Lorelai didn't have the best relationship with her mother but Sookie had a feeling that Emily would want to be involved in helping plan the wedding. "I'm sure she's been dreaming about your wedding since you were born."

"Oh, you have no idea," replied Lorelai taking a sip from her coffee. She still remembered that day in the diner after Luke's uncle had died. Emily had come to the diner and saw that Lorelai was working there. And Emily had told her how all the things she was doing to help Sookie plan her wedding had seemed like the kind of thing Sookie would want. Then Emily told Lorelai about the plans she had for Lorelai's own wedding but could tell that it would never happen.

"You should tell Emily. I know the two of you don't have the best relationship but she is your mother and would want to see the dress you'll be getting."

"I guess I'll call her today and let her know. You're probably right about her wanting to come," said Lorelai.

"Mom, you'll regret it if you don't let Grandma be a part of the planning," Rory told her.

Later that day Lorelai called Emily and invited her to come with her and Rory and Sookie to look at wedding dresses that Monday. Emily was pleased that Lorelai invited her and said that she would meet them there on Monday. When Lorelai got off the phone, she knew that she had done the right thing by inviting her mother even if she wanted to do things her own way. Rory had a point. She had a feeling she'd regret it in years to come if she had never invited her mother along.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for such a long wait! Hope you like it!**

So far Lorelai's week was going well, even though it was Monday. She, Rory and Sookie had just arrived at the David's Bridal in Hartford and found Emily waiting for them inside. Lorelai couldn't wait to try on her dress. She had called ahead of time and asked to have it put on hold until that day. "Hi, Mom," said Lorelai. "I'm glad you could come. You haven't been waiting long, have you? Sookie had to finish feeding Martha, so we're a few minutes late."

"That's quite all right," said Emily. The sales lady came over and asked if they could help them. Before Lorelai could say anything, Emily jumped in. "Yes, I had some dresses put aside for my daughter."

"Name?" asked the woman.

"Lorelai Gilmore," said Emily.

"Oh, yes, right this way." The woman lead them to a dressing area where the dresses Emily had picked out were waiting.

Lorelai looked at the dresses and saw that they were something her mother would want her to wear if she was having a more elegant wedding. She turned to the sales lady. "I also had a dress picked out."

"Oh yes, you did. I'll go get it," she said.

"Thank you," said Lorelai. After the woman left Lorelai turned to her mother. "Mom, what's with the dresses?"

"I just thought you should try on more than one dress, Lorelai," said Emily. "If you don't like them, we don't have to get them."

Lorelai sighed. She didn't want to make her mother mad, so she put on her best smile. "Okay, I'll try them on, but I won't be happy about it." She went into the dressing room and quickly put on the first dress. She looked in the mirror before she walked out and she liked the dress but she wanted the dress she had picked out. She walked out and modeled the dress for her mother, Rory and Sookie. "What do you think?" she asked them. The dress was strapless with a beaded design on the skirt and the hem with a cathedral train. The bodice of the dress had beads all over it. Lorelai had to admit she liked the dress but it was too fancy for the wedding she and Luke wanted.

"Mom, the dress is beautiful, and Grandma you did good picking it out," said Rory, "but I think it's a bit too fancy for the wedding."

"Lorelai, you're absolutely gorgeous! But I agree with Rory, it might be too fancy, but I think it's something to keep in mind for your dress," said Sookie.

Emily looked at her daughter in the dress. She thought it looked like Lorelai when she saw it online but seeing her daughter in it she had to agree with Rory and Sookie. She didn't know what kind of wedding her daughter wanted but she had a feeling Lorelai wouldn't want a dress that fancy. "Lorelai, I have to say you look stunning, but Rory and Sookie might be right. I don't know what kind of wedding you want but that could be a bit too fancy if you're wanting something simple."

Lorelai considered what her mother said. "Well I do like the dress, but I want to try on the others, just so I can get your opinion on them." She went back and tried on the other few dresses. The second dress was also strapless with a draped satin bodice that had a slightly dropped waist. The waist had a beaded embroidered detail and had a ball gown skirt with an allover beaded lace train. The third dress was a strapless satin ball gown that had overlapping laser-cut floral appliqués on it and horizontal bands on the skirt. The last dress Emily had picked out for her daughter was also strapless. The dress had a fit-and-flare silhouette with a modern swirl skirt made of organza over satin. The top of the bodice had beaded flowers and the whole dress featured a chapel train. Emily, Rory, and Sookie all thought Lorelai looked elegant in the dresses but thought they would be too fancy for Lorelai's wedding. Finally, Lorelai tried on the one dress she had picked out. She looked at herself in the mirror and knew it was the perfect dress for her. She walked out of the room and stood in front of her mother, Rory and Sookie. "What do you think?"

Emily gasped. "Lorelai, you look exquisite. That is the dress you should get. It's perfect."

Rory and Sookie nodded their heads in agreement, both too speechless to say anything. The dress was a strapless pick-up ball gown with a dark red sash around the waist. "Lorelai, I'd like to buy the dress and accessories you choose. Think of it as part of your wedding gift," said Emily.

Lorelai was touched that her mother wanted to do that. "Thanks, Mom. I guess I'll go get dressed and pick out everything else. Oh, and you two need to try on your bridesmaid's dresses."

The bridesmaid's dresses were the same dark red as the sash on Lorelai's dress. The dresses were strapless with a pick-up skirt and matching sash. All Lorelai really needed now was a flower girl. Sookie told her that Davy could be the ring bearer. "That would be good. But we won't let him carry the rings. We don't want him swallowing them while walking down the aisle," said Lorelai.

Emily spoke up about the flower girl. "I believe one of your cousins has a little girl that would be perfect for it. I'll call her today and ask. Then we can come and get that flower girl dress you found."

"Mom, that would be perfect. Thank you. Luke and I will get the invitations picked out and I'll bring them over soon." As they were about to leave Lorelai saw another wedding dress on display that she instantly fell in love with. This one was a strapless satin A-line dress with a cuff neckline and pleated sash at the waist. The sash went all the way down the back of the dress and featured a sweep train. "Mom, I wanna try that one on."

Emily found the sales woman and requested that her daughter try it on. When Lorelai had it on and was standing in front of Emily, Rory and Sookie, the three of them started saying how beautiful it was. "Mom, I think that dress is the one. It suits you," said Rory.

"Rory's right. I love this one better. Not that the one you picked out is bad. It's just this one seems more you. It's a bit more simple if you're wanting just a simple wedding," said Sookie. "And I love the color of the sash." The color of the sash was a shade of blue called pool. "Hey, you could get this one, and Rory and I could change the sashes on our dress to match yours."

Lorelai smiled. "Sook, that's a good idea. Mom, which dress do you like better? This one, or the one I had originally picked out?"

Emily looked at her daughter and considered. While the one Lorelai had picked out was beautiful and elegant and simple, the one she had on now was more her. "I'll have to say I like this one better."

"Then this is the one I'm getting," said Lorelai. "I guess we just need our shoes and jewelry now, and I need a veil."

"Do you think you would want a tiara?" asked Emily. "It's what I wore on my wedding day. But you don't have to have one."

"I'll look at them and see if I like any of them," said Lorelai. She Rory, and Sookie all chose matching high heels. The shoes were dyeable and were peep toe platform with a four inch heel with the sides cut away and an adjustable ankle strap. They decided they wouldn't dye the shoes and just keep them white. They then chose their jewelry and Lorelai got a veil that was elbow length. They got what they needed for the ceremony and Lorelai made an appointment for a fitting to see if the dress needed any alterations.

When Lorelai and Rory got home the stored everything in Rory's closet so Luke wouldn't see Lorelai's dress. Lorelai was going through the mail when the phone rang. "Hello?" she answered.

"Okay so I talked to Taylor today about using the square for the reception and he said that there's some kind of festival going on that weekend. Who the hell plans a festival the weekend of our wedding?" asked Luke frustrated. "I couldn't get the church either so we'll have to find another place for our wedding."

"Luke?" she asked.

"Of course it's Luke! Who else would talk about our wedding?" he asked.

"Sorry, I just got home from getting my wedding dress and everything. So we can't get married at the church? Luke, where are we going to get married?"

"Well, this is your wedding. You decide. You pick the location and I'll be there," he told her. He didn't really care where they got married, just as long as he married her.

Lorelai grinned. She thought about it then said, "Well, I've always wanted a beach wedding. Could we get married on the beach? Maybe at Martha's Vineyard?"

"It's your special day. Martha's Vineyard sounds good, if that's where you want to have our wedding. My parents owned a beach house in North Carolina and I inherited it after my dad died. It's at Sunset Beach. I'll take you there next week. I think you'll like it."

"There is still so much I'm learning about," she told him jokingly. "I would love to see your beach house. I need a little vacation from the inn."

"How about we leave Thursday night? We can drive down there in your Jeep."

They talked a little more about their week away and the wedding and planned on the next day to do some planning for the wedding.

**A/N: Here's Lorelai's wedding dress. .com/Product_Strapless-Satin-A-line-with-Cuff-Neckline-T8778_Bridal-Gowns-Features-All-Gowns**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay so it's been a while for this story. You all get to decide the wedding cake. I'll post a link on my profile...you choose the cake! My mind won't let me because I want the same cake my cousin had...on the website it's the blue square two layer cake with the shells and cupcakes...nineth row down sixth cake acrooss. Enjoy! **

Monday night when Luke came over he and Lorelai made a list of everyone they should invite to the wedding. They also picked out the wedding invitation they liked and printed out a copy of it. The next day Lorelai took the list of people and the copy of the invitations she and Luke had picked out to her mother. Wednesday night Lorelai and Luke all left for the beach. They got to the beach the next afternoon. They had a great time at the beach and Luke showed her around the island showing all the houses he remembered seeing as a kid. Luke showed Lorelai the inn that was on the island and she immediately decided that instead of getting married on the beach she'd get married outdoors at the inn. They met with the event coordinator at the inn and booked their wedding with them. They said that they would provide everything for the ceremony and the reception. They would even do the catering if they wanted. Lorelai said she needed to think about that one and talk to Sookie. By the end of their vacation they had most of the wedding planned. Well Lorelai had her part of the wedding to do list done. Luke still needed to get his tux and pick his groomsmen. And they also needed to decide on what to serve at the wedding and the kind of cake they wanted. A week after they got back Lorelai and Sookier were going over a menu that Sookie had made up for the wedding. Sookie was going on about what dishes she wanted to serve and finally Lorelai interrupted her. "Sookie, I gotta tell you something," she told her friend.

"What is it?" asked Sookie.

"Well," began Lorela, "on our trip to the beach, Luke and I picked our location for the wedding. And they have this restaurant that can do our catering. We've kind of already decided to let them cater."

Sookie's face fell. "But I was looking forward to catering your wedding."

"I know, but Sook, you're in the wedding and trying to cater the wedding would be even more stressful on you and we don't need that," said Lorelai, sounding apologetic. "And we've found a place that can make the cake too. Sook, let's face it. If you catered the wedding, we'd all have to go down like a week before the wedding just so you could have everything done on the day of the wedding."

Sookie thought about it for a minute. She could see what Lorelai meant. She was already getting stressed out about picking foods that Luke would eat and that Lorelai loved and their wedding was only a month away. After a moment she said, "You know, you're right. I'm already stressing out about what to serve at your wedding. So this is a good thing." She started to get excited again. "Oh! I could help you and Luke decide what foods to choose! And maybe give you wedding cake ideas!"

Lorelai grinned, happy that Sookie saw where she was coming from. "Of course you can help us! Really, I don't know what I'd do without you to help me plan this thing." Lorelai patted Sookie's arm. "You know, there will be other weddings that will happen at the inn that you will get to cater."

"You're right," said Sookie nodding her head. "Hey! Maybe Rory will be next to get married. Maybe she'll end up married to Jess!"

"Sook, that wouldn't work," said Lorelai. "Besides they're going to be cousin's and that would just be weird. Did I ever tell you that my grandparents were cousins?"

"No!" she exclaimed. "Oh, now that's just wrong! Okay forget Rory and Jess ever getting married!"

Luke came over then when she said. "Lorelai, I need those table for customers."

"Uh huh," she said. "So?"

"So you need to leave," he told her. "Wait a minute, did I hear Sookie say something about Rory and Jess never getting married? I won't allow it."

"Don't worry, they won't. I had to remind Sookie that they will be cousins in about a month and to top it off I told her that my dad's parents were cousins," said Lorelai.

"You have one weird family," he said. "Still you need to leave. You can't take up three tables. What's it all for anyway?"

"I'm helping Lorelai plan your wedding, silly," said Sookie.

"Uh huh. Sookie most of the planning is already done," he said to her. He turned to Lorelai. "You did tell her we've decided to let the inn at the beach do the catering, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did, and she's fine with it," said Lorelai. "Do you want me to call them and tell them what we decided?"

"Nah, I'll call them," said Luke. "But seriously, I need these tables for customers."

"Okay, we'll go home and finish. We just need to decide what kind of flowers to have and a million other things," said Lorelai grabbing books and magazines. "See you tonight?"

"Yeah, we have to go to Friday night dinner don't we?" he asked.

"Yeah, we do," she said.

That night, Lorelai, Luke and Rory arrived at the Gilmore house. Lorelai could just imagine what her mother would say when she found at she was getting married at the beach. The maid opened the door and led them to the living room where Emily and Richard were waiting. "Lorelai, Rory, it's so good to see you two!" said Emily. Then she noticed Luke behind the girls. "Oh, Luke. Hello."

"Hi, Mrs. Gilmore," he said, being polite. Truthfully, the woman scared him to death. And he couldn't really understand why she hated him so much. The least she could do was be happy that her only daughter was getting married. He, Lorelai, and Rory all sat down on the couch.

Richard spoke up next. "Lorelai, how was the trip?"

"Oh, yes! Do tell us about it. Where'd you go?" asked Emily, handing out drinks and sitting down.

"The trip was wonderful," answered Lorelai. "Luke took me to this beach that he and his family went to when he was a kid. He actually inherited the beach house after his father died."

"I bet that was nice," said Richard. "What beach was it? Maybe I've heard of it."

Luke answered that one. "It's a beach in North Carolina. It's called Sunset Beach. Lorelai and I have decided to get married there."

"You're getting married on the beach?" asked Emily, shocked that her daughter would consider the possibility.

"Now, Emily, it's Lorelai's wedding," said Richard, "she's allowed to get married on the beach if she wants to."

"I certainly won't allow it," said Emily.

Lorelai interrupted. "Actually, Mom, Luke and I are getting married at an inn that's on the island. I thought of a wedding on the beach but I knew you wouldn't like that so we decided to get married at the inn. And they actually have it all covered. They'll have chairs for the guests set outside and then a tent set up for the reception. And there's this restaurant called The Purple Onion that will be doing the catering. And then this bakery called Sugar Confections is making the cake."

"Oh, well that's better. You wouldn't want you dress to get ruined walking on the beach," said Emily, releived.

They had dinner and for once Lorelai had to admit that the evening wasn't quite so bad. But she was still releived when the night was through and they all went home.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. School and work keep me busy. I've created a poll on which cake L and L should have. You'll have to copy and paste the link in a browser but vote and I'll use that cake! Enjoy!**

Lorelai and Rory were sitting at their usual table a few days after Friday night dinner. The invitations had been sent which meant soon everyone in town would know about the upcoming wedding. Lorelai hadn't meant to keep it a secret for so long but she had wedding stuff to do everyday of the week that she and Luke had kept putting it off. Kirk came in while they were eating and Lorelai noticed he had the invitation in his hand. "Hey, Kirk," greeted Lorelai.

Kirk just looked at Lorelai and Rory. "You and Luke-" he started to say.

"Yes, Kirk?" asked Lorelai raising her eyebrows. She took a sip and glance at Rory.

Kirk didn't know what to say. He and his mother had just gotten the invitation the day before and Kirk was thoroughly surprised about the upcoming wedding. Luke came out of the kitchen to refill Lorelai and Rory's coffee mugs. Kirk gestured to Lorelai and Luke, speechless.

"Has he gone mad?" asked Luke.

Lorelai shook her head. "Babe, look at what he's holding. I believe the town just found out we're getting married."

"You're finally getting married," said Kirk. It wasn't a question, it was more like a fact.

"Yes, Kirk, Lorelai and I are getting married," said Luke gruffly. He was at least glad he didn't have to announce it to the whole town now.

Kirk looked at the invitation in his hand. He noticed the location of the wedding and had no clue where it was. "Where's Sunset Beach?" he asked them.

"It's in North Carolina," said Rory. "It says what state on the invitation. And the wedding is at two o'clock that day at an inn on the island."

"Oh, okay," answered Kirk. "Lorelai, do you need to know now if Mother and I are coming. Oh and Lulu too?"

"Kirk, we don't need to know right this second, but yes we do need to know soon so we can tell the caterer how much food to cook for the reception," answered Lorelai.

"Okay," he said again. "Would next week work?"

"Uh, sure, Kirk," said Lorelai.

"Kirk are you going to eat or not?" asked Luke.

"Oh, yes," said Kirk. He went and sat down at the counter. "I'll some pancakes with sausage. Oh and orange juice."

"Finally," muttered Luke, writing the order down and heading to the kitchen to make the food.

Rory looked at her mother. "So, now the whole town knows."

"Yep," agreed Lorelai. She took a sip of her coffee. "At least we don't have to tell them now. If I had my way, none of them would know until a week before the wedding."

"I don't blame you," said Rory. "You never told me who the best man is gonna be. I am your maid of honor. And as maid of honor I have to dance with the best man at the wedding."

"Jess is the best man," replied Lorelai.

"Jess?" asked Rory. She hadn't heard from Jess since he told her he loved her the year before.

"Yeah," said Lorelai. She noticed Rory's expression. "Are you okay sweets? I know this is a surprise but Jess is Luke's nephew."

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Rory.

A few minutes later everyone started coming in congratulating Luke and Lorelai on their engagement and hugging them. Taylor came in too. "Lorelai," he said, although he was addressing the both of them, "why are you having the wedding so far away. It would have been so much easier to have it here. Now I'm going to have to rent vans just to get everyone in town to the wedding."

Lorelai and Luke looked at each other. Luckily the Reverend spoke up. "Taylor, you know the church has a few vans and they hold about fifteen people and there are four of the vans. We should be able to get everyone who wants to go to the wedding to the beach."

Taylor thought for a minute. "That would be a good idea. I don't want to rent vans anyway. It's a waste of money anyway."

"Then that's settled," said the Reverend. He turned to the happy couple. "Do you have someone to marry the two of you?"

Lorelai shook her head. "No, we don't," she told him. "But we'd be happy if you'd be able to do it."

"I'd be delighted to marry you and Luke," said the Reverend.

Everyone soon left and Luke was glad that he was able to get back to work. "I believe everyone is excited," said Rory to Lorelai.

"Yeah, they sure are. At least they know." Lorelai realized she needed to get to work so she asked Luke for a cup of coffee to go and said goodbye to him and Rory before heading out the door to the inn. As soon as she got there she heard someone say her name. She turned around and found Christopher sitting on the couch in the den. "Christopher, what are you doing here?" she asked him. She headed over to the desk and whispered to Michel that he needed to call Luke telling him he needed to come now and went into the den.

"I thought I'd come see how you were," he told her.

"Uh-huh," she said, not believing a word he said. "Why are you really here?"

"Your mother came by the other day," he began. "She gave me this." He pulled out an envelope which Lorelai recognized as an invitation to her wedding.

"Well your not invited," she told him. "It was great seeing you. Bye."

"I'm not leaving yet. And what do you mean I'm not invited? Invited to what?" he asked. He hadn't opened the envelope yet so he didn't know what was inside.

"Mine and Luke's wedding," stated Lorelai. She heard the door open and saw Luke come in and head towards her.

"Michel called saying you needed me to come over right away," said Luke. "What's the emergency? I need to get back to the diner."

"Christopher is here and apparently my mother invited him to our wedding next month," she told Luke.

Luke clenched his jaw. He couldn't believe that guy had the nerve to show up. "Then I can stay here as long as you need me to," said Luke.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Christopher interrupted. "Your getting married? To him? Lore, don't you know that we belong together? We have a kid together. What's so great about this guy anyways?"

Lorelai was getting irritated with Chris already. "Yes, Luke and I are getting married next month. We're very happy together. You know, I find it weird that you say we belong together because we have a kid together. And Rory isn't a child anymore she's an adult. You and Sherry have Gigi and yet you're not telling her the two of you need to be together. So why me?"

"Because we've known each other since we were kids," stated Chris. "Our parents even agreed that we were going to end up married. You should know that."

Lorelai shook her head. She was tired of hearing the same thing from Chris everytime and just wished he'd let go of his crazy dream of being a family with her. "I might have believed that at one point years ago, Chris, but after Rory was born I knew it never would have worked out between us. We're too different and want different things." She looked over at Luke and when he smiled at her she smiled back. "And just so you know, Luke is my everything. He's always been there for me no matter what and I know he'll never leave me or Rory. I love him with all my heart and can't wait to be a family with him."

Christopher felt like his heart had broken into a million pieces. He knew she was right about the fact that he and Sherry had Gigi but he never told her they belonged together because of Gigi. "I just hope the two of you are very happy. I still don't get what you see in this guy, Lore. I can give you everything you want."

"Oh really? I already have everything I could possibly want," Lorelai told him.

"So am I still invited to your wedding?" asked Chris hopefully.

Lorelai hesitated but luckily Luke spoke up. "You can come but only because Rory is in the wedding. I don't want you causing any trouble at mine and Lorelai's wedding or before then. You understand?" he asked. When Chris nodded hes head Luke said, "Now you better get out before I do something I regret."

As soon as Christopher left Lorelai looked at Luke. "I can't believe your letting him come to our wedding. I was planning on telling him no. I can't believe my mother would do this. For years she kept trying to get me to be with you and now that we're together she wants me to be with him."

"Yeah, well I have no idea why I did that," he admitted. "It seems like a good idea that he should come and see Rory."

Lorelai wrapped her arms around him. "It'll be good for Rory to see him," she said. "I just hope he won't ruin anything. I don't know what I'd do if you left me."

Luke wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Lorelai, I won't ever leave you."

"You promise?" she asked him.

"I promise," he told her. "Now I gotta get back to the diner. I'll see you later."

"Okay," she answered. "I should call my mother and ask why on earth she would do this." And after he left she went and explained to her mother that no matter what she was marrying Luke and would never end up with Christopher.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yes, I know it's been a while. And yes, I'm sorry! But I hope you love this next chapter. I know it's a little short but the next chapter will be the wedding! **

The weeks leading up to the wedding were stressful. From flowers to centerpieces, cake to gifts for the guests, Lorelai and Luke stayed busy. Luke didn't really care what kind of flowers or gifts or centerpieces Lorelai chose. The week before the wedding was stressful enough. Lorelai had to hide her wedding dress in Rory's closet so Luke wouldn't see it before the big day. Lorelai was excited enough for both of them. Lorelai, Rory, and Luke had to be at the beach a few days before the wedding so they could pick out their cake get everything ready for the wedding.

"Are you ready to be Lorelai Danes?" asked Rory, while she and Lorelai packed their suitcases the night before they needed to leave. Rory was extremely happy for her mother. She knew how much Lorelai wanted to be married to Luke.

Lorelai smiled. "Yes, I am ready. This is right. Isn't it right?" she asked.

"Yes it is definitely right," replied Rory. "You and Luke belong together. And don't worry, I'll keep an eye on Dad. I don't want him ruining your special day."

"Neither do I. But Luke and I both agree that he's only invited to see you. You can't shut your dad out forever, kid. It's not fair to him. Yes, I know he missed out on so much of your life growing up and that's his fault. I gave him the choice and he decided not to be actively involved. Besides, he'll only cause trouble if we let him." Lorelai walked to the bathroom and grabbed her makeup kit, hair dryer, curling iron, flat iron and other necessities. She went back to her room and put them in her suitcase.

"I know it's not fair, but he did break you and Luke up," Rory pointed out.

"Yes, he broke us up, but he wasn't the only reason why Luke and I broke up." When Lorelai saw that Rory wanted to say something, she held up her hand. "Yes I know, Mom told him to and encouraged him, but it was also my fault. I was scared of losing Luke then and to be honest I still am. I didn't tell Luke how I wanted to be in this relationship so much then. If I had been honest to him about the lunch with your dad and then going to see him when his dad died, Luke and I might not have broken up, so in a way it was also my fault."

Rory thought it over and knew her mother was right. She finished packing and zipped up her suitcase. "Where are you and Luke going for your honeymoon?"

"We're going to Jamaica," said Lorelai zipping up her suitcase and adding her tote bags. "I've been seeing all these commercials for Sandals, Jamaica and I just want to go. Plus, Sookie and Jackson went there for their honeymoon and Sookie says it's beautiful. Luke and I are actually doing the honeymoon romance package. It's a bit expensive but should be worth it. And we'll be right on the beach and there are also pools. We're staying in the Riviera building in an oceanfront room."

"Sounds like you two will have fun," commented Rory as they carried their bags down the stairs.

"Oh, we will. There's a fitness center which Luke will enjoy, and we plan on going scuba diving. There's a spa but since neither of us are a big fan of spas we might not do that. There's also golf and lessons with golf professionals. I might get Luke to do that. You never know when my father will want to take him golfing again."

"There are different locations aren't there?" asked Rory as they headed to the living room. They had planned a movie night on their night alone. Luke had said he wanted to give them some mother-daughter time and Rory was glad to spend some quality time with her mother.

"Yes, Luke and I are staying at the Grande Ocho Rios resort. It's really beautiful. The pictures online are amazing and I can't wait to see it in person." Lorelai held up two movies. "Which movie?"

Rory pointed to one. "_Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_ of course."

"Of course, who doesn't love _Willy Wonka_? I mean there's a chocolate river. I want to go swimming in one just thinking about it. And the Oompa Loompas? Cute and hilarious," said Lorelai. She put the movie in and hit play. As she and Rory settled in to watch the movie, Lorelai couldn't help but think that in a few more days she would finally be married to Luke Danes, the love of her life.

The next morning Luke came and got Lorelai and Rory early. They had decided to fly down instead of taking their cars. That way they could rent a car when they got to the airport. This would allow them to go on their honeymoon the day after the wedding. Rory would take them to the airport then and return the rental car before returning to Stars Hollow with her grandparents.

The next few days when they weren't spending time at the beach, Lorelai, Luke, and Rory were going over last minuted details for the wedding. And of course Emily and Richard had come down to help too. Well, mostly Emily helped. She went with Lorelai and Luke to choose the menu at the restaurant that was catering the wedding.

Emily was looking at the menu that they had offered her and wrinkled her nose. "Frogmore stew?" she questioned her daughter. "Really? This isn't something you eat at a wedding. You either have beef or chicken as an entree and a salad and then dessert."

Lorelai sighed. She knew her mother wouldn't approve. "Mom, it's a beach wedding. No we're not getting married right on the beach, we're getting married outside at the inn. But this is what we want. We're also having macaroni and cheese and chicken tenders for the children. There's also going to be some vegetables and rolls. And we are having a salad. Probably nothing fancy like you'd want but there will be salad. And before dinner we're having cheese and crackers and a fruit plate."

"Fine," said Emily. She didn't like what they had planned for dinner but thought it best not to argue with her daughter in front of Luke.

Lorelai turned to the owner of the restaurant. "We like this menu," she told him.

At the bakery, Sugar Confections, Emily didn't like the wedding cake Lorelai and Luke had picked out. It was a three tier cake and instead of it being round, it was square. Now who would want a square wedding cake? Round wedding cakes were more elegant, at least according to Emily Gilmore. And instead of the frosting being white? It was blue. And the top? Instead of being a traditional bride and groom, it was a starfish and seashells. There was a border decoration of seashells surronding the tiers of the cake that would be taken off when it was time to cut the cake. There were also a few more seashell decorations on the cake and then it was sprinkled with brown sugar to resemble sand.

"Lorelai, why not do a round wedding cake?" asked Emily when she saw a picture of the cake they had picked out. "It's more elegant."

"Mom, I like the square wedding cake. Luke does too. This isn't a traditional wedding. I'm sorry if this isn't the wedding you always imagined for me but it is the one I've dreamed about for years. Luke and I aren't into big fancy weddings like you are. We're more into a small, intimate wedding."

Luke silently agreed with Lorelai. He wasn't into big elaborate weddings. When he had gone with Lorelai to her parent's vow renewal earlier that year he knew he didn't want to have a wedding like that. He couldn't stand having so many people at a wedding watching him and Lorelai exchange vows. He didn't mind a few people from town coming to the wedding. In a way they were all the family he had. He had heard from Mia and knew she was coming. She had promised him not to tell Lorelai or Rory because she wanted to surprise them both.

"I just don't get why you can't have a wedding that is elegant and formal. You'll regret it later if you don't," said Emily.

Lorelai didn't understand why her mother couldn't just be happy for her. "Why can't you be happy for me?" she asked with tears in her eyes. "I'm finally getting married to Luke, the man of my dreams, and you're going on about how I should have a big fancy wedding. Can't you see that I'm happy? I've let you be involved with the wedding planning but you obviously don't care about what I want." After saying that she went back out to the car. Why could her mother never be happy for her? She hadn't been happy when Rory had been born. Yes, her mother had loved Rory since she was a baby but Lorelai knew her mother wished she hadn't had Rory so young. She wasn't even happy for her the last time Lorelai said she was marrying Max Medina. That wedding never happened but her mother could at least have been happy for her.

Luke followed Lorelai to the car. Fortunately Emily had driven separately so Luke and Lorelai could leave if they wanted to. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked her when he got into the car.

"Why can't she just be happy for me?"

"Who? You're mother?"

"Yes, my mother." Lorelai wiped the tears from her eyes. "We're getting married and I know she's not happy. I bet that's why she invited Christopher. So he can ruin everything like he always does. Not once has my mother been happy with something going on in my life."

Luke studied her. He could see how upset she was by this and he hated it. He didn't get why Emily couldn't be happy for her only daughter. "What about when Rory was born? She had to have been happy about that."

"You'd think that wouldn't you since Rory's her first grandchild, but no. When I got pregnant my mother let me know she was disappointed in me for what I'd done. The day Rory was born my mother was still disappointed. The only thing that would have made her happy was if I had agreed to marry Chris. Back then I knew it never would have worked out with him and I still know that. I love that he gave me Rory and I'll always be grateful to him for that but I'm done with him. You remember when I got engaged to Max?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I remember."

"When I told my mother, all she said was that she hoped she'd be in town for the wedding. What kind of mother says that? Apparently mine does. She didn't even seem interested. Of course I never married him because then we wouldn't be here but she should have cared." Lorelai broke down crying again. "Why doesn't she care?"

Luke took her in his arms and held her. He had no answer to her question so he just held until she stopped crying. It made him sad to see her cry like this and he wished Emily could just realize that Lorelai was really and truly happy with everything. He couldn't wait until Saturday so he could finally be married to Lorelai and so she wouldn't have to deal with her mother's criticism to everything concerning the wedding.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long. The next chapter will have more of the reception. I promise!**

Lorelai woke up on Saturday morning with the sun shining into her room. She looked around trying to remember where she was. _Oh, yeah, it's my wedding day! _she thought excitedly. The night before had been the rehearsal and everything had gone smoothly. After the rehearsal everyone in the wedding party had gone out to eat at a restaurant in a nearby little town called Calabash. The restaurant, which was The Boundary House had everything from steak and seafood to pasta and chicken and sandwiches. They also served soup, salad, and appetizers and had desserts. Lorelai had enjoyed it and Luke had seemed to as well. Afterward Rory and Sookie had taken Lorelai out to celebrate her last night as a single woman. Lorelai looked around. She and Rory had stayed at the hotel where the wedding would be taking place and Luke had stayed at the beach house.

Lorelai crawled out of bed careful not to wake up Rory and made her way to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. It was only 7:30 but she knew that her mother wanted to get an early start on getting ready for the wedding. She, Rory, and Sookie and Emily would get ready at the hotel while the guys would get ready at the beach house. And then after the girls would get ready they would have a limo take them to the beach for some pictures by the ocean. Lorelai hadn't mentioned that part to her mother because she knew Emily would freak out, to put it lightly. Then they would arrive back at the hotel and take pictures outside the room on the balcony. While they would be having pictures taken on the beach the guys would be at the inn having their pictures taken and then they would go to the beach for pictures.

Lorelai jumped onto the bed to wake up Rory. "Guess what today is?" she asked her daughter excitedly.

"The day I finally kill you?" Rory asked sleepily.

"No, silly! Luke and I are getting married today!" exclaimed Lorelai.

Rory sat up now fully awake but she still needed a couple cups of coffee and a shower first. "That's right! Are you ready for this? You were engaged to Max but broke it off a week before the wedding."

"I know," said Lorelai. "But I didn't love Max and if I had married I wouldn't have dated Luke. Okay so get up and get a shower. Mom wants us to meet her in her room. We're heading to the Totally Chic Salon and Spa to get our hair, makeup and nails done. Then we're getting dressed here and having pictures done outside on the balcony and on the beach."

Rory crawled out of bed and headed for the shower. "Does Grandma know we're taking pictures on the beach?" asked Rory.

"Haha. No she'll find out when we arrive on the beach to take the pictures. It's my wedding day and I should have everything I want."

"Yes you should! Plus it's not really a beach wedding without some beach pictures."

"I agree!" said Lorelai. While Rory took her shower Lorelai gathered everything she'd need: her wedding dress and the accessories and her makeup. She couldn't wait until three to finally be Mrs. Luke Danes. She had decided to take his last name because it would just feel right. Of course she'd still keep Gilmore but she was going to go by Lorelai Danes once she and Luke were married. After Rory had gotten ready and grabbed her stuff the two of them got Sookie and headed to Emily's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke had woken up early like he was used to doing and laid awake in bed for a couple of hours before getting ready. He missed waking up next to Lorelai that morning but knew it was bad luck for them to see each other on the wedding day. Jess was in one of the other rooms and Jackson and Richard would be coming over to get ready before having pictures taken. The night before Mia had arrived while Lorelai and Rory and Sookie were out celebrating. Luke couldn't wait to see the expression on Lorelai's face when she saw Mia.

Luke took a shower and went to the kitchen where he made some breakfast. Jess then walked in at that time. "Hey, big day today, huh?" asked Jess. "Nervous? Excited?"

"Both maybe?" said Luke, unsure.

"Well, I'm proud of you," said Jess.

"Uh, thanks," said Luke. "Are you hungry?"

"Starved," replied Jess. "What are we doing today?"

"Jess!" growled Luke. "You know that Jackson and Lorelai's father will be here soon. We'll eat and get ready and then head over to the inn for pictures and then to the beach for more pictures. The ceremony starts at three with the reception right after. Of course the wedding party will take more pictures on the beach after the ceremony."

"Luke, I was kidding! I know what we're doing today," said Jess. Jess was really excited for his uncle and was happy to be a part of the wedding. The night before he had seen Rory for the first time in over a year and he thought she had gotten more beautiful. After all this time he was still in love with her. He had noticed the guy she had brought with her to the rehearsal the night before but hadn't had a chance to talk to her before she left with Lorelai. Of course after Luke and Lorelai were married Jess and Rory would be cousins so any thought of a relationship would just be weird. Seriously, who dates their own cousin? A distant cousin perhaps would be fine but a first cousin?

Richard and Jackson arrived a few minutes later and the four of them got dressed. The wedding wasn't a formal wedding so Luke, Jess and Jackson were just wearing khaki pants and a white dress shirt. Richard was wearing a suit but he was the father of the bride so he had to look nice when he would walk Lorelai down the aisle. After they were ready they went to have their pictures taken.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After getting hair, makeup and nails done, Lorelai, Sookie, Rory and Emily headed back to the inn to get dressed. They then went onto the beach for pictures which Emily quickly said was not right. "Seriously, Lorelai, you'll ruin your dress walking in the sand," said Emily when they got out of the limo at the beach.

"Mom, it's my wedding day. Besides it's not a beach wedding without pictures on the beach," objected Lorelai.

"Fine," said Emily, clearly unhappy.

After pictures it was then time for the ceremony to begin. They hadn't gotten a flower girl but Sookie's son Davy was the ring bearer. Sookie had suggested having Martha be the flower girl but since Martha was still just an infant Lorelai had said no. After Emily had been seated and Sookie and Rory had gone down the aisle it was now Lorelai's turn. Before heading outside Richard took one look at her. "Lorelai, you look beautiful," he told her, meaning it.

"Thank you, Dad," said Lorelai.

"You're lucky to have found Luke. He's a good man," Richard said as he took in his daughter's appearance. Lorelai had her hair curled and it was pinned back halfway and it looked like she had no makeup on but she did.

"He really is," agreed Lorelai as she and Richard walked outside.

The ceremony only lasted fifteen minutes. They hadn't wanted one that would last a long time. They used the traditional vows instead of just writing their own. And after the ceremony ended Luke, Lorelai and the rest of the wedding party had more pictures taken before heading to the reception which was in a tend that had been set up on the side lawn of the inn. When Luke and Lorelai had gotten to the reception Mia came up to them. "Lorelai!" she cried hugging her. "Rory! Oh it's so good to see my girls!"

Lorelai was surprised to see Mia there but was also very happy. "Mia! You came! Did I know that you were coming?" she asked returning the hug.

"No," laughed Mia. "Only Luke knew. I got in late last night. By the way, congratulations. I am very happy for the two of you."

"Thanks, Mia," said Luke, giving her a hug as well. "I'm just glad you were able to make it to surprise Lorelai and Rory."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world," replied Mia. "Lorelai, Rory, you two look as beautiful as always. I really do need to do better about visiting my girls." She turned to Rory. "Why don't you take me to meet your grandparents? That way Luke and your mother can make the rounds before it's time to eat."

Lorelai watched as her daughter led Mia off to meet Emily and Richard telling her all about Yale and Marty. Lorelai faced Luke then. "So, now what?" she asked him.

Luke shrugged his shoulders. "I guess we go around and say hi to everyone."

Lorelai nodded her head in agreement. "Right." She looked around and realized that out of everyone besides her parents, Rory, and the town she knew almost none of the people in attendance. She knew they were her relatives but she either didn't know them or couldn't remember ever meeting them.

"Something wrong?" asked Luke.

"I know no one!" exclaimed Lorelai.

"That's not true," protested Luke. "You know everyone in town, and your parents and Rory..." Luke trailed off. He looked around them and realized Lorelai had a point. Besides the town and Lorelai's parents he didn't know anyone either. Luke didn't know what to do. "You're right."

"See! God, why did I agree to let my mother invite people from our family. I barely know them. And if I do know I can't remember their names!" cried Lorelai, panicking.

"Okay, well, let's just start with everyone in town," Luke suggested after a minute. "And then we'll go from there."

Lorelai nodded her head. "Good plan."

They made their way around greeting everyone and thanking them for coming. When they greeted Lorelai's family they didn't feel so bad for not remember any names because the family members introduced themselves anyway. After saying hello to everyone it was time for everyone to go through the buffet line. Lorelai and Luke got to go first and of course Emily just had to be right behind them.

"Lorelai, why didn't you have a sit down dinner?" said Emily in that condescending tone of hers. "It would have been better."

"Mom, it will be a sit down dinner," replied Lorelai, keeping her cool. "We just decided a buffet would be easier and everyone can come back for more if they want to. And that's all I'm saying about this."

Emily stayed quiet but she was waiting for Christopher to make his move and convince Lorelai that he was the one for her. But apparently she didn't have to wait long because Christopher showed up then and Emily and Richard were there to see everything."

"Lore," greeted Chris. He was already a little drunk. Drinking helped him have the courage to do what he was about to do.

Lorelai froze when she heard his voice. "Christopher," she hissed.

Chris scrutinized her expression. He had thought she would be happy but she wasn't. "You don't look happy."

"Oh, gee, I wonder why?" she asked sarcastically.

"I thought that since you're now married you'd be happy, but right now you look less than happy."

"That's because you're here ruining what should be my perfect day!" she exclaimed.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have married the diner guy!" said Christopher.

"Hey!" cried Lorelai. "I love Luke! Why can't you understand that? He completes me and makes me happy." She took a deep breath. She was hungry and really needed to sit down. "Now leave! I want you gone! I don't care if you use Rory as your excuse to make me let you stay at the wedding. Actually I do care. Just leave. Catch a plane back to Boston or something!" Lorelai stalked off to a table with Luke right behind her. She was really angry at Christopher but she was mostly angry at her mother.

"Are you okay?" asked Luke once Lorelai had sat down and started eating.

"Yeah, I'll be okay," she sighed. "I just can't believe he had the nerve to say that. And to show up in the first place. If he really wanted to see Rory then that would be fine. I could deal with that. But to convince me to take him back? He has a lot of nerve."

Luke took her hand. "If he tries anything else I'll hurt him" he declared.

Lorelai smiled. "Good, I'd love that." She looked down. "Let's just enjoy our reception."

Luke nodded. "Good idea." He smiled too.


End file.
